


My Goddess

by ichigokage



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cell gets wrecked, F/M, Yandere Frieza, then my OC gets her back blown out, yandere Cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: An AU with a yandere Frieza. Cell threatens to take away his charge and Frieza ain't having that. He and the Goddess then proceed to rock each other's respective worlds.





	My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarerootofdestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Squarerootofdestiny).



> I wrote this for DestinySquared. I am super excited to write from Frieza’s POV. This sort of goes along the story to Goddess of Creation but is considered an AU or separate timeline. Let’s enjoy some yandere Frieza and Cell with some sex thrown in! Also, to see what I HC Frieza’s dick to look like, check out Exotic-Erotics Reptilian dildo.Please leave kudos and definitely reviews!

Not too long after a survival trial Frieza imposed upon his ward, Eclair; the reincarnated Goddess of Creation, he couldn’t help but find himself monitoring her closer during training. Even attempting to insert himself more into her life. One could say that he was beginning to actually enjoy her presence on his ship. The new power exhibited by the earthling was astounding. In just a few months time, she was holding her own against his prized Ginyu Force, no ordinary feat for a human he was certain. 

After the challenge he gave her, she went through a staggering growth. The tracker planted in her neck for said challenge short circuited and scouters failed to find her. He couldn’t believe the skills he saw down on that planet. She hadn’t just survived, she thrived and came into her own. He didn’t lift a finger, this was HER trial after all. Seeing her fight was thrilling and Frieza felt something stir inside him during the final fight. 

He even wanted to personally oversee her training, knowing she could only learn so much more from the Force and he wanted to be near her. He knew his reasons and he would not reveal them to ANYONE. He even found her worthy of sparring with him, only in his first form mind you. It was during these sparring sessions he felt that same thrill, the fire in her eyes. She was tenacious and even underhanded, something he hadn’t expected from her, figuring that a Goddess would be some sort of goody two shoes. She also quickly learned how naturally he would incorporate his tail into combat, earning quite a few bruises trying to work around such a thing, though she has stepped on and bitten the lengthy appendage several times now. 

The only real problem at this point was Cell that followed his ship. The biomechanical menace was disturbing his crew and terrifying Eclair. “Eclair.” He began, getting the woman’s attention as they ate their dinner, well, Eclair ate whatever it was she cooked and Frieza was drinking wine. He joined her like this a couple times a week now. He even began using her name a bit more. “I have been quite curious about something. Why is it you fear Cell so much? Up until that moment he broke into your room, he hasn’t had any interaction with your body.” He asked, his wrist moving slightly and he watched the scarlet liquor shift around inside the glass.

Eclair finished chewing her food and swallowed before answering his question. “Well, most of the people I encounter these days are super strong, intimidating and even scary. Even Whis has this kind of unsettling calm about him.” She took a sip of some wine that Frieza shared with her, even INSISTING she partake in a glass with him. Father told me a drink is best when in pleasant company he had told her. “Back when I was hoping between bodies; yours, Nappa’s and Ginyu’s…Nappa wanted to go space pirating with me if I recall. Ginyu wanted to throw a huge party to welcome me into the Force. And you even wanted me as your commander or right hand. To be honest I thought it was all a crazy dream.” 

She sighed, her head tilted, platinum blond hair shifting with her as she rested her chin on her palm. “But Cell? Yikes.” Frieza could see unease on her face and her shoulders shuddered. “He grew fond of me I suppose. But he went from wishing to fight me to desiring to absorb me. Of course that’s horrifying! I’m NOT gonna let some creepy, vore happy giant cicada be the thing that kills me!” she proclaimed, eyes wide and bringing a fist down to the table, almost spilling her wine. “Opps…” she mumbled after steadying her glass and sitting back down.

Frieza merely stared at her slight outburst before taking another sip of his wine smoothly. “I believe I understand your concerns now. And why you were so frightened that night.”

“Yeah yeah. I made a total idiot of myself. My nose still hurt for a day or two after that altercation.” She grumbled, not very happy that she made such a fuss. But, to be fair, Cell is scary as hell.

Frieza gave a chortle at her, looking at how things are now, she provides a fair bit of entertainment which he was beginning to take advantage of. “As you are now, someone such as Cell would be unsettling.” His tail gave a lazy swish of contentment. “But, fear not, you’re safe with me. If it comes down to it, I can easily kill him.” He told her, crossing his left leg over the right.

“If killing him is so easy, why leave him alive in the first place?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at the emperor. 

“Questioning me are you? Quite brave, little Goddess. You need someone to actually push you to grow stronger. If you do just keep training with no obstacles, you won’t reach true strength, now will you?” he asked and she honestly couldn’t fault his logic.

Eclair have a slight growl and cast a sideways glare to the wall, “Just had to be an enemy that pretty much wants to eat me. It wouldn’t be as bad I guess if…nevermind. You’re the last person I’m gonna fully open up to.” She sighed and gathered her plate and downed the last of her wine, feeling it rush to her head. 

Frieza glared at her as she stood, gritting his teeth. “You mean to insult me? After I shared such a gift with you? Fine wine and my company?”

“For the love of-no. But be honest, you’re not the type to really want to hear what’s bothering someone are you, Frieza?” she asked, setting her plate and wine glass in the sink, making sure her tone didn’t sound accusatory. 

He felt the tip of his tail twitch. “You assume much, Eclair. If I deem the person worthy perhaps.”

“And do you ‘deem’ me worthy? You’d just insult me anyway.” She looked over to Frieza and seeing a rather expectant gaze and her shoulders went lax. “Fine. That dumb bug’s been giving me nightmares.” She moved to walk out before hearing the lizard laugh at her. She barely got a foot away when she felt something wrap around her wrist with a near iron grip. Looking down, she saw it was Frieza’s tail.

“I do not recall answering you. Nor dismissing you.” He stood and closed the distance between them, Eclair’s personal bubble utterly demolished and his hand cupped her chin. “I do indeed deem you worthy. I’ve shared my wine with you, have I not?” he slowly moved closer, the hand on her chin ghosted passed her cheek and to her hair, his ears picking up a soft whimper from the young woman. “So worthy in fact, that if these nightmares continue?” his voice quieting to a much more soft spoken tone, “I’ll have to have you move into my quarters to keep a proper eye on you.” 

“Frieza-mmm!” any other words were silenced when she felt his lips press to hers, cool and smooth. And Frieza pulled her body close, his free arm wrapping around her, feeling a surge of pride as she did the same, her arms draping over his strong shoulders, both deepening the kiss and each tasting the wine from before. 

Frieza heard her moan softly and felt her gently nibble his lower lip, causing him to chuckle deeply and pull away, backing away from her. He’s done some slight research on earth women; leave them wanting more. He can’t say he’d oppose to seeing her desperate for him. And he could be patient when the situation called for it. “I enjoyed our little chat. Sleep well, my Goddess.” He told her, moving past her to leave the empty mess hall. 

“Night, Fri-…” he smirked as he could tell when what he said fully clicked with her and he left, more than happy with the kiss they shared.

Over the next few weeks, Frieza oversaw Eclair’s training and continued his research into her customs, if he was going to woo and court a Goddess it must be done properly. Not that she had any reason to deny him! He even went on more…dubious sites. Who knew human women would be so loud when mating? Or even enjoy such rough treatment. He was satisfied to learn that Arcosians and Humans could have sex safely. Needless to say, he deleted his search history after each session.

He saw so many ways to begin courtship that were not too unlike the women of his race; gifts, compliments and spending time together. “Perhaps a piece from the royal jeweler? No. It’s much too soon for such a thing.” He checked the monitors, seeing the Ginyus and Eclair setting up a room for something. There were six sleeping cots and a projector screen with drinks and snacks, a ‘sleepover’ Ginyu called it. They did this at least once a week. He didn’t mind, knowing it helped Eclair feel more welcome aboard the ship. And neither of the Force members could ever be a threat. 

The Force and Eclair settled into their cots, some film playing on the projector. Frieza turned the monitor off, knowing she’d be safe with them, though he’d much rather her be in his bed. Her sleepwear clear in his head; purple short shorts and a white tank top. One could easily see the results of her training, new muscle and tone along her stomach, arms and legs. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail. He pushed such thoughts from his head for now and forced himself to look over paperwork.

A few hours into signing documents, an alarm sounded throughout the ship and Appule appeared on the monitor. “Lord Frieza! There’s been a high power level found and some soldiers are dead!” Frieza clicked his tongue in annoyance. Soldiers were in short supply at the moment. 

“Lock the whole ship down. No one in or out without MY express approval! Understood?!” he ordered, receiving a salute from Appule. He quickly clicked through different camera feeds. There were three bodies in one of the common areas. They were guarding the door to the command center. He then went to the room where Eclair and the Force only to find static. The camera must have been destroyed.

Growling, Frieza rushed to the room to find smoke and could easily smell blood. He stormed in and found the bodies of the Ginyu Force, beaten and bloody. He heard a coughing coming from one of the bodies and saw Ginyu push himself up on shaky arms. “Captain!” Frieza hurried over to his most loyal warrior. “What the hell happened here?! Where is Eclair?” he demanded as Ginyu managed to sit up.

“We all were resting and there was a series of explosions sir. By the time we had risen from bed, the door busted in and we were blasted. I managed to see Cell grab Eclair, sir!”

Upon hearing Cell had made off with his charge, Frieza felt his blood boil and something snap. “Is that so? Captain, you get yourself and your men taken care of and secure the ship. I’m off to squash a bug.” He hadn’t waited for Ginyu to respond before leaving, a dark and murderous look in his ruby red eyes. 

Oh Cell would pay for taking Eclair. HIS Eclair. HIS Goddess! He could feel their power levels in the command center. What was Cell up to? In the end, Frieza knew it hardly mattered. He wasn’t going to give the android enough time to explain a single thing. Not this time.

In no time, Frieza was on the main floor and rounded on the large, open door and easily heard Eclair’s struggling. “Let go of me right NOW you creepy asshole!” Frieza saw Cell holding the woman up her her throat.

“Stop your useless struggling, woman! Such a boost in your strength since your time on Ukor. I must have your power added to mine!” he proclaimed, wings twitching and his tail beginning to extend. 

Eclair noticed the tail and used her free hands to twist his wrist, “Oh hell no!” she used his now loose grip to turn herself and swing back, taking advantage of the momentum and delivering a sharp knee to his jaw, a good crack being heard. She clearly practiced how to escape from larger opponents thanks to Burter and Recoome.

Frieza felt a smidge of pride seeing her fight back, as a woman worthy of him should. “Eclair, get over here now!” he ordered. She saw Frieza and darted over to him quickly. 

“Frieza! Perfect timing!” she ran behind him, knowing that she still couldn’t do much to stop Cell. She was barely at Ginyu’s level right now. “Think I dislocated his jaw with that blow!” she sounded quite pleased with herself.

A sickening pop was heard and the two looked to the giant bug. “Not a bad sneak attack, Eclair. But, you’ll have to try far better than that.” Cell began approaching them, shoulders squared and tail fully extended. “Oh how good your energy will feel once we become one, my dear.” He chuckled. 

Eclair gagged and shuddered, now fully behind Frieza, “Why do you have to be so damn creepy?!” 

Frieza cleared his throat, gaining Cell’s attention, “She needn’t bother. I am ending this right here and now. Back up to the door, Eclair. This will be quite messy.” She simply nodded and backed up to where she was told. Frieza took a deep breath and powered up from his final form and to his golden form. “I was fine with keeping you alive to drive her to get stronger. But, attacking my soldiers and another attempted kidnapping? You’ve crossed the line, Cell.” 

Cell moved to rush Frieza but was soon frozen by his telekinetic powers before he launched a blitz of super powered Death Beams at the man, piercing several limbs and chest, severing said appendages before using his mind to open the airlock around the large window the air flooding out, Cell barely budged but Frieza charged his body up and blasted towards Cell, the energy behind his attack sending Cell and his parts into the cold, empty void of space.

Frieza heard Eclair cry out as the vacuum of space tried claiming her as well, her body passing his but, hi tail reacted instantly and pulled her back to him, one arm easily holding her body to his as he let the window close and he let them drift back to the ground. “I don’t think he will be bothering us anytime soon.” He looked to Eclair to see stars in her eyes. “Is there a problem?” 

“A problem? That was awesome! And thanks for saving me.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, she tried moving away but, his arm still hed her in a rather tight grip. “Um…Frieza?”

A smirk spread across his lips, “I do believe that after this latest incident, you’ll have to bed with me from now on, Eclair.” Eclair felt a shiver from the tone in his voice and bit her lip.

She spoke, hoping she was reading his mood properly. “I don’t know…I could be persuaded perhaps.” Her own tone was playful as she pressed her body to his. 

Frieza was pleased with her reaction and moved to claim her lips but a voice interrupted them, “Lord Frieza! Lady Eclair! You’re safe!” Ginyu exclaimed, Frieza hissing at the interruption.

He leaned over her, lips by her ear, “You go wait in my quarters. I’ll be there soon and those garments better be gone.” Eclair held in a shudder of anticipation and dismissed herself, playing on being upset from the attack and needing rest.

She made herself comfortable on Frieza’s large bed, doing away with her top and grabbing her phone from her shorts’ back pocket before kicking those off, ready to use these few moments to learn what she could about Arcosian males so she could wouldn’t risk freaking out over alien biology.

To be honest? The shape of a presenting male’s penis, while very different, was quite tempting and excited her. Most shaft colors were similar to the gem colors of its owner. Like human males, they differed in length and girth. But Arcosian males genitals were internal had a more blunt head, bumps on the head made it look like a somewhat flat star. The shaft had two bulges along its length, the thickest seemed to be the first and some textured ridges. “It looks strange but that’s gotta be a nice ride.” She muttered to herself, feeling a pleasant and needy warmth in her body. She turned her phone off and set is on a nightstand, curious and impatient on how this would all go.

She perked up as a powered down Frieza entered the room, smiling as her saw her top and shorts by the bed and her only covered by his blanket. “At least my Goddess can follow instructions.” He chuckled as he approached the bed. His smile turned into an almost catty grin as he beckoned her over, “Let me see you crawl, my Eclair. And do let your hair down. It looks best that way.”

She couldn’t help but give a soft laugh as she tugged the hair tie out, “So bossy even in bed, hmm?” she could work with that, and watching Frieza blast Cell to bits was oddly exciting to her. She lifted her body, blanket sliding off her and crawled to the emperor who had his fingers combing through her hair in no time. “How may I satisfy you, my lord?” she asked, a soft kiss pressed to the inside of his wrist.

Frieza let out a please hum, “Such a demure look does suit you, my dear. I do hope to see some of that enticing fire of yours as well.” His tongue slipped out slightly, tasting her arousal he had to mask a groan. It was such a strong scent. How could human men handle it?! Regardless, the scent was enticing. And all his now. Yes. His Goddess. Oh how he loved the sound of that. He let out a soft gasp as he felt her warm touch caress the gem on his chest. 

“It’s so beautiful. Your gems have the most alluring luster and a perfect purple. They feel warm…” the tip of her finger traced the gem and she could feel a slight shiver. “Does that feel alright, Frieza?” 

“Y-yes. Certain gems can be sensitive.” He explained but his words were cut off as her lips replaced her finger, feathering warm kisses to the gem and up his chest, even warmer hands braced against his sides and she was soon at his neck. “Eclair…” he groaned, letting his hands rest on her hips, oh her body was so warm. He wanted her to envelope him in her warmth.

“Hmm~?” she chuckled as she continued the assault, hands now massaging his biceps and sighed as she felt his muscles, warm breath making him twitch. “So strong…oh since I’m so close I can see your scales. So pristine and smooth. You’re so handsome, Lord Frieza.” She praised, her kisses now tracing his jawline.

He couldn’t help but grip her hips, her touch and praising was making him almost slip out already, “Such kind words from that lovely mouth, my Goddess.” He lowered his head to follow her example and kissed her neck, earning the sweetest sounds, a breathy moan. 

Eclair was already feeling even needier for touch. “My Lord…” she gasped feeling him nip at the nape of her neck. “Mmm, my Lord please touch me?”

He heard the pleading tone in her voice and froze for a split second. “My Goddess desires my touch so badly? Why should I grant you such a request, hmm?” He FULLY intends to do more than touch. But, if she’s willing to beg, who is he to stop her?

“Seeing you decimate your foe was so exciting. I can’t help but crave your touch. Please, Lord Frieza? Only your touch can sate me.” Oh how much pleading did it for him. Fight back a bit, plead? He’s putty in your hands.

Frieza could feel himself beginning to evert, he can’t recall the last time it took so little time. “Oh very well, I am a merciful lord. I will help even a shameless woman such as you.” He smirked before pushing her to the bed and straddling her legs so he could have access to wherever he wished to touch her. He was able to fully take her in, long hair fanned out. She had nice sized breasts from what he could tell, he was very curious to actually feel them. He noticed her nipples peak a bit but ignored it as he looked over the rest of her. He greatly approved of her dominant hips, a trait his people treasured in those presenting as female. “Show your lord how you wish to be touched, shameless Goddess.” 

He felt her body shift slightly, his tongue slipping out again and finding her scent to be growing stronger, his length beginning to slip out. “Y-yes sir.” He had her take his hand and she pressed it to her left tit, using her fingers, she made him squeeze it and her lip quivered, his flesh slightly cooler than her own but oh so smooth. And role play was always a big way to turn her on.

“Such an interesting feeling.” He gave it a squeeze of his own, firmer than the one she made him do and she gasped out, making him do so again. As he did this, he felt something prod his hand, moving it slightly he found it to be her nipple. “I heard these are quite sensitive. Surely you wouldn’t begrudge my own little test.” He first rubbed the stiff nub with the flat of his thumb, earning a whimper from the woman.

He decided to grope the other, squeezing both and Eclair’s eyes fluttered shut, her breathing accelerated from the teasing. As he rubbed both nipples, she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, quieting herself somewhat, only to hear a growl. “Don’t you dare!” he grabbed her hand and pinned it. “Never! Don’t you dare hide any of those noises. They’re for me!” he gave a tug and a tweak to one of her stiff nipples, her eyes going wide and a very audible moan slipping passed her lips. “That’s it! More like that!” he remembered that partners would even suckle them, seemed odd to him but, he may as well try, cool lips latching onto the opposite nipple.

“Ahh! Frie-Frieza…! Y-yes…haah…” she gave out panting moans that were music to his ears and gave a slight nibble at the same time as a pinch and shivered from the delicious whimper she gave out, but he could not believe his ears at what he heard. “Hard…please. Harder.” She begged. 

He pulled back, starring at her in disbelief before chuckling loudly. “Oh ho! Oh my! Could it be that the great Goddess of Creation is a bit of a masochist?” he gave the slick nipple he was biting a good and hard pinch, she didn’t bother hiding the whimpering moan it caused. Dark and lust filled eyes pricked with tears but he saw a faint smile. “Oh yes. You’re perfect for me, Eclair.” He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. “Spread your legs for your lord. I believe we’re both running low on patience hmm?”

She nodded and scooted back, barely hesitating to follow his command. His tongue couldn’t resist sampling the air again, the aroma from him actually leaving him slightly light headed. “Such a good girl you’re being, Eclair. I can see how wet and ready you are. Just for me.” He let his full length out finally, the dark purple dick leaking and she gasped softly.

“Such a beautiful purple…and it self-lubricates?” she smiled as she rested back and gave his arm a playful tug. “Come on, I really wanna feel you fill me up, Frieza~!” he couldn’t fault her enthusiasm. It was refreshing honestly. 

He took his place straddling her hips, his stiff cock pressed to her, already feeling an intense warmth. He heard an impatient growl from Eclair and he gripped his shaft, watching the tip slip passed her slick lower lips then shift his gaze to her face, intent on seeing her reaction as he claimed her.he rested on his arms, their breathing intermingling as he pressed further. His groans and her gasps as that first bulge slipped inside. “Friez-ahh…F-Frieza! So thick…” she did her best not to already clamp down on the welcome intrusion, her eyes wide at first but she was soon smiling at how full that thick bulge made her feel.

Frieza let out a long and low moan of his own, stilling his hips as he felt his sheath press to her body and the warmth was intoxicating. “Taking me in completely so easily. Such a needy little Goddess I have on my hands.” He felt her hand cup his cheek, fingers curling along his jaw, pulling his face down and meeting him partway to kisses him deeply. 

She sighed contently when they parted. “You feel amazing, Frieza. I need more of you. Please give it to me, darling?” she purred, her voice low and he twitched inside her.

Frieza claimed her lips again as he drew his hips back and gave a shallow and hard thrust, testing her reaction, a moan of surprise silenced by his lips. Oh her insides felt the best; slick, warm and so welcoming. He pulled back and his eyes were glued to her pussy, pulling out as much as he could to push back in. He groaned and chuckled with a grin. “Lewd Goddess…aahhhh I could stay rutting into you all day…” It was hypnotizing, watching his cock slide in and out effortlessly with how wet they both were. And her squeals of pleasure only added fuel to the fire. 

He could feel her coil tightly around him, gripping his dick, the ridges along his shaft and head throbbing. “Eclair. There’s another sensitive spot here for you. Show me now.” He ordered, knowing he’d release soon. And he’d be damned if her loud cries weren’t filling the air.

She spread her legs more and pressed her fingers to her clit, Frieza pushing her hand aside once he saw it and gave it a rub with his thumb, that hand holding her hip down. Her moans grew louder and he gave the bundle of nerves a pinch that timed with a rough thrust, a shrill whimper met his efforts. “Frieza!” she cried out, tightening again. She panted and moaned, only able to push against his body. It was so much and she loved it all. “Frieza…I’m close. Please go harder?” She grinded her hips to his as he rubbed her clitoris roughly. “Ahh! Yes! Pl-please, Frieza? I want you to fill me up so bad. I need it. I need you, my Lord~”

“Oh I’ll make you regret those words, dear Eclair.” He lifted her legs over his shoulders, tail wrapping around her ankles, freeing his hands and he granted her plea. Full and rough thrusts were forced into her and one of his hands returned to her chest, groping and pinching as his eyes took in her face, tears now slipping down her cheeks and her begging moans that he was too happy to oblige. He growled as he felt his dick throb. “Hah…gghhh you want me to fill you? Here, mmm your wish shall be granted. Take it all! Every last drop is all yours, my Eclair!” stronger thrusts now as he felt that familiar warmth spread over his body, thrusts now becoming erratic. His moans were loud as well, “Let nnnmm…let everyone on this ship hear who you belong to!”

Her pussy gripped him like a vice as she cried and whimpered in ecstasy, her hips meeting his desperately, barely able to talk now with a strong impending orgasm, “Fah…Free..Fiez-” she tried her best to make his name come out, With one last thrust she was able to scream out his name, her body rocking harshly as she gripped the blanket for dear life, shivering as she felt him release deep inside her, the pleasure leaving her with sobbing moans, shaky legs sliding down Frieza’s arms. 

The emperor felt his body drained and let his body rest beside hers, his panting already quieter. He noticed her body sluggishly move closer to his. He would allow her to sleep beside him. Frieza pulled her closer, keeping an arm around her and she tucked a leg over his hip. Both fell into a deep sleep quickly.

 

~After Creation~

Meanwhile on his planet, Beerus had awoken from a week long power nap and was awaiting breakfast. “What’s on the menu today Whis?” he asked, still in his tattered night dress. 

“I learned a recipe for something that looks most delicious, my lord. French toast! I saw pictures of it with syrup and fruit. Even whipped cream! There’s also bacon, sausage links and fluffy scrambled eggs with juice.” Whis explained, setting the final platter down on the grand table.

“French toast?” he asked, poking the strange looking bread. “As in the country? How odd. I wonder why it’s named after the nation. But, it does look spectacular!” he poured syrup on the stack of french toast and began to eat. “Oh yes! This is quite exquisite! I taste cinnamon and vanilla. What an interesting breakfast!”

“I am pleased it is to your liking, Lord Beerus.” Whis smiled, already having his own plate set aside.

Beerus swallowed his food before beginning to speak again. “Hmm. It wouldn’t be too early to check on Eclair would it?” he asked, piercing a strawberry with his claw and eagerly devouring it. 

“I don’t believe so. It’s approaching the afternoon where she is located. Let me see…” Whis held up his staff, closing one eye and looking into the jewel. It took about a minute to find the ship and zoom into where she was. “Oh? OH! Umm…” Whis’ cheeks were a slight purple and eyes wide.

Not liking his reaction, Beerus shot up. “What? What do you see?”

“Nothing important. We should ignore this for now, my Lord-”

“Show me what you’re seeing, Whis!” the Destroyer commanded, storming over to his attendant. 

Whis sighed, knowing Beerus would not give up and enlarged the image as a hologram. There, clear as day were Frieza and Eclair. A VERY naked Eclair. In Frieza’s arms, bites on her neck and shoulder, her leg draped over his hip and his tail curled around her thigh. Beerus could feel his eye twitch as his ki flared, dark purple energy surrounding his body. “That little! How dare he?! I’ll kill him! NO! I’LL HAKKAI THAT BASTARD!” 

Before the cat could rage further, Whis bopped him on the head, knocking him out, “Tsk, tsk. I did warn you, lord. Let’s just have you sleep this one off.”


End file.
